Lonely
by Jillian1
Summary: A certain actress is leaving the show, but how will her character go? Lauren Davis has to face her former stalker, Daniel Evans, one last time. S/L romance. Please read and review!


****

TITLE: Lonely

****

RATING: PG-12

****

FEEDBACK: Please! Here at the site, you can leave a review, or email me at JILLIBEAN@aol.com

****

AUTHORS **NOTES**: I haven't posted BP fic lately, I predominantly write X-Files, so it might not be up to par. Oh well. Anyways, I wrote this to explain Jessalyn Gilsig's departure from the show. Hope you like it.

****

SUMMARY: A certain actress is leaving the show, but how will her character go? Lauren Davis has to face her stalker, Daniel Evans, one last time. S/L romance. Please read and review!

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, or Boston Public. They belong to DEK, and FOX. Don't sue!

* * * * *

Lauren Davis opened the refrigerator and noticed how bare it was. She had been spending a lot of time at Scott's apartment, and hadn't noticed her groceries dwindling down to nearly nothing that seemed appetizing. She pulled out a Tupperware container containing the remainder of Wednesday's chicken salad, and sat down at her kitchen table to eat. It was oddly quiet in the apartment, so she got up to turn on the radio. Just as she left her seat, the phone rang. Sighing outwardly, she walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Um... Miss Davis?" The voice replied. Whoever it was seemed nervous.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked, assuming it was probably a telemarketer.

"Look, don't freak out or anything--" She recognized that voice right away.

"Daniel?" She asked, angrily. "Daniel Evans?" _Oh God... Not the stalker_, she thought.

"See, now this is why I wasn't going to call. I knew you'd get all crazy."

"I'd get crazy?! Daniel, *you* are crazy! You're supposed to be institutionalized!"

"They let me out, Miss Davis. I'm cured!"

"Then why on earth are you calling me?" She yelled.

"To apologize! My therapist said--"

"I don't care if the *Pope* told you to call me, Daniel. I never want to hear your voice again, do you understand me?"

"But I'm cured, I thought we could get back together..." He began.

"No, Daniel, no, I'm in a relationship right now anyway." She replied.

"What? We were in love, Miss Davis! How could you do this to me?" He yelled.

"Do what? How did they let you out, Daniel? You're still delusional! I'm not in love with you and never was! It was a fling that turned into you stalking me, and if you ever come near me again I will not hesitate to call the police."

"What did the police do last time, Miss Davis?" He said, his tone suddenly sadistic.

"Never call here again." She muttered, trying to hide her fear with anger. Slamming down the phone, she began to worry even more. He knew where she lived... What if he came back? 

Scott was looking over some paperwork at his desk. Just two days until they returned to work, to the halls of Winslow High, the students would begin another year. No matter how crazy things got there, he always missed it when he was gone. He was looking over the list of students who hadn't commenced to the next grade, making sure everything was in perfect order. He was dotting the i's and crossing the t's, when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up quickly and walked towards the front of his apartment. Opening the door, he saw Lauren standing there.

"Lauren! What a lovely surprise!" He said, glad to see her. He kissed her hello as he always did, ever since he got over his astonishment of their courting. The kiss, from her side, however, seemed empty.

"Scott, I need to talk to you." She said nervously.

"What, what is it?" Scott asked, worried. She sounded upset, was she going to break up with him? Did something happen to her?

"I got a call today..." She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "From Daniel Evans."

"Daniel Evans? The boy who was institutionalized? The..." He paused. "Stalker?"

"Yes. He's out of wherever the hell they were keeping him, Scott. How I don't know, but he says that he's cured. The way he spoke to me, the things he said, I can assure you he is just as delusional as he was before..." She felt ridiculously near tears, and he reached out to hold her.

His arms were inviting and she needed comfort. Choking back tears, she whispered to him. "What if he comes back for me, Scott?" He ran one hand up and down her back, and the other through her blonde hair. "Don't worry, Lauren. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Scott said. She lifted her head up to look at him, and pulled away from the embrace. "Sit down," he said, leading her into the living room.

"What did he say on the phone, Lauren?"

"He said he was out of the institution and that he was cured. He said that we were in love and that he wanted to get back together... I told him to stay away from me or I'd call the police. Then he said 'What did the police do last time?' I couldn't take anymore so I yelled at him and hung up, then I drove over here. Scott, he knows where I live... What if, what if he comes back around?"

"Don't worry, we'll notify the authorities now, just in case. Then, you can stay at my place if you'd like. Or, I can stay with you at yours. Did you change the locks after your previous encounter?"

"Yes. All of them." She said.

"Well, then he won't be able to get in if he has the old key. He was never really violent, I'm sure he's just lying to you. "

"Thank you, Scott, for helping me out with this..." She said.

"Don't thank me, Lauren. Of course I would want to protect you, I love you." He said. He had told her this about two weeks ago for the first time, and she returned the feeling.

"I love you too, Scott." She sighed.

"Let me make you some tea." He said, taking her into the kitchen.

Over tea, they calmed down and switched gears from discussion about Daniel to discussion about the up coming school year. Lauren expressed how eager she was to begin teaching AP American History, and Scott was eager to return all in all for another undoubtedly exciting school year. Afterwards, Scott called the police on Lauren's behalf. After they spoke to Lauren, they said they'd "keep an eye out." It seemed that the law was powerless to help you, yet eager to punish you.

"I don't think that was a satisfactory answer, Lauren."

"Scott, I'm sure I'll be okay. I was probably overreacting, caught up in the moment and whatnot." She replied.

"Are you sure you want to go to your place tonight?" He replied.

"I'm sure. I'd like you to join me, though." She smiled, almost seductively, in Scott's direction. It wouldn't have been the first time they had stayed at one another's house. 

"Gladly, Lauren." Scott replied.

They ate dinner at Scott's, due to Lauren's lack of food. By the time they ate and arrived at Lauren's, it was eight o'clock. Sitting on Lauren's couch, he asked if she wanted to go out to appease boredom for the evening. She nodded in the negative, saying she was tired and wanted to relax. Flipping around, they found a movie on HBO. By the time it ended, Lauren was nestled next to Scott on the couch, falling asleep.

"You should go change, Lauren." He said. They didn't use pet names, so they called each other by name very often.

"Hmm... I don't want to. I'm comfortable right here." She protested.

"Tomorrow's the last day we have off before it's back to noisy classes and paperwork... Come on, let's get to bed. We're getting old, aren't we Lauren? It's eleven o'clock and we're going to bed." Scott sighed.

"As long as I'm getting old with you, Scott, I don't mind a bit." She said, reluctantly getting up to go change for bed. Scott followed her, having a pair of pajamas at her house for nights like these.

Outside, Daniel Evans waited in a parked car. He had been waiting since about eight-thirty, waiting for any sign of Lauren. He saw the television go off in the living room, and two figures rose from the couch. He knew the outline of the first body as well as he knew the outline of his hand. Miss Davis, his Lauren Davis. _*She's silly, we know we're in love. This new lover is just a rebound thing, revenge. That's all, yes, that's got to be it.* _His delusions ran wild as he saw the bedroom light go on. Quickly, he grabbed his binoculars. *_It's been so long,*_ He thought, watching her lift her shirt over her head tiredly. Suddenly, he saw the other man in the rooms shadow. _*Let's just see who this mystery man is.* _His jaw dropped as the figure of Scott Guber came through his binoculars. 

"GUBER?" He said out loud, in his empty car.

_*Holy crap, what changed since I left? Her hair, too, her hair is different. It's shorter, it has a choppier look to it. It isn't the Miss Davis whose desk I sat in front of, it isn't the Miss Davis I love, but it is a beautiful Miss Davis. What the hell is she doing with Scott Guber? He's too old for her! I thought she wanted younger guys like me, damnit. This is not good. No, this is not good. She's kissing him! What the hell, she's kissing him! I swear to god, how do I have to remind her how much we love each other? What do I have to do to get her back?* _ Furious, he drove away, planning. He would see Lauren Davis again... There was no doubt about that.

Back again outside her apartment, Daniel waited. And waited. He knew she woke up early, she was always awake before he was. His Lauren had changed though, this wasn't his Miss Davis. She slept with Guber, this new Miss Davis. She had different hair, this new Miss Davis. She didn't love him, this new Miss Davis. He wanted her to bring back the old Miss Davis... More than anything in the world. Finally he saw her silhouette in the window. Even the passing glance brought a smile to lips.

Lauren awoke the next morning with Scott in bed next to her. Quietly, as not to wake him, she got dressed and walked into the living room. She was angry with herself for being so upset over the phone call, especially since although obsessive, Daniel was seemingly harmless. Determined not to let this entire Daniel thing bother her, she wrote Scott a quick note.

__

Scott,

Went to buy some bagels for breakfast. I have my cell phone on me if you need me.

Lauren

With that, Lauren left the apartment without a sound. Paranoid, she looked around, and briefly regretted not sending Scott to do this errand, or at least going along with him. Trying to be defiant, she pushed the thought out of her mind. She was a young intelligent female--she didn't need anybody to help her out. She could handle what came her way... And even if she didn't believe her thoughts, hearing them in her head made her more calm and comfortable. She quickened her pace to her car to drive the few blocks to the store--she also needed milk and few things to fill the refrigerator back up.

"Miss Davis..." Called a voice from the street where her car was parked.

__

*Paranoia,* Lauren thought. That must be it. She got into the car, and although nervous, tried to forget her fears. She clicked on the radio and began singing along with Billy Joel to the Piano Man.

Moments later she arrived at the bagel store, and shut her car off. Absent mindedly singing the rest of the song that had been cut off with her arrival, she walked towards the store. "The piano it sound's like a carnival, and the microphone smells like a beer," She sang, basically whispering and unnoticed by everybody except *him.*

"I didn't know you liked Billy Joel." Came a voice from behind her. She spun around on her heels to see Daniel.

"What did I tell you?!" She demanded. "Stay away from me, Daniel, I'm warning you."

"What, still packing heat, Miss Davis? This is just the new Miss Davis talking--the new Miss Davis with different hair and boyfriends and who likes Billy Joel. I want the old Miss Davis back."

"Daniel, what on earth are you talking about? You need help, Daniel, professional help." She emphasized help.

"I had it, I'm cured, and I want what I've been missing... I want the old Miss Davis back. Only you can get her back, you have to get rid of Scott and come with me."

"Scott? How do you know about Scott?" She demanded.

"Same way I know everything I know about you, Miss Davis."

"Stay away from me!" Her voice rose a few decibels, and a man walking past them stopped.

"Is this man bothering you, Miss?" He asked.

"No, Sir, we're lovers but thanks for your concern--" Daniel tried to say.

"YES!" Lauren yelled to the passerby. "He is bothering me!"

"Let's not be silly," Daniel said.

"Hey, leave the lady alone, alright buddy?" The man said, stepping between Lauren and Daniel, and giving Daniel a slight push.

"Hey, if she's going to be like this, I'm out of here. I've had enough of your lies, Miss Davis, okay? I'm not stalking you, maybe you just want me to be!" He yelled, walking away to wherever he had come from.

"Miss, do you need help?" The man asked Lauren, who had become visibly shaken.

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you, thank you so much I don't know what he might have done..." She stuttered.

"No problem, glad to help. You should get the police on him, though." The man offered.

"Yeah, I've tried. Look, I've got to go, but thank you. Thank you." She repeated, walking into the store. The man smiled and went on his way.

The store felt like a safe haven with it's crowds of people. Daniel couldn't hurt here if she wasn't alone. He seemed more frightening, more violent maybe, than he had all those months ago. She picked up the bagels and some milk, as well as a few other things she needed and left. When she parked her car she looked around. Seeing nobody around, she didn't know whether to be afraid someone was hiding or relived that Daniel wasn't in sight.

She got out of the car and held her groceries in her hand. With all the bundles at once she was somewhat unbalanced, but she didn't want to make two trips. Heading out and towards the entrance to the main building, she struggled with the groceries and wondered if Scott had awakened yet. She was afraid again, realizing her street was relatively empty. Lauren noticed that a car was parked right in front of the entrance, and the door was open. It made her uneasy, it wasn't a familiar car that could have been a neighbors. Hurrying, she walked past and she heard him.

"We need to talk, Miss Davis." Daniel said.

"I'm calling the police." She replied, and bent down to place one of the grocery backs on the floor. Just as she was looking down and pulling out her phone, she felt a hit to the back of the head. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Davis, I had to." She heard as she turned her to face him. She dropped the phone to the ground, and looked up. Groggy from the blow to the head, she screamed. No words, just a loud scream. He had a hold of her, and she kicked and yelled but nobody was close enough to help her when he threw her into the open back seat. He looked down at her and said "I have a gun, Miss Davis, and I will shoot you if you move." He said, pulling it out of his pocket to show her. 

"They'll know you took me, Daniel, give it up." She said, trying to talk him out of it.

"I don't care what they know, as long as we can be together." He smiled. He had the car parked so that the drivers side was where he was standing, and he got in the front without having to walk around the car. Lauren had no way to escape, and knowing he had a gun, she just tried to talk him out of hurting her as he sped the car down the road. People had watched there quarrel but hadn't seen the gun. Still, they were worried about the blonde woman so they called police just in case.

Scott Guber awoke to a scream outside. It sounded like.. Like Lauren. He noticed she wasn't in bed. "Lauren?" He called, worried. No answer. He ran into the living room, and saw her note. Somehow sensing, knowing, the scream he had her came from her, he ran outside to investigate. He didn't realize he was in his pajama's until he reached the front of the building, but he didn't care. He saw some people standing around on cell phones.

"What's going on?!" He asked.

"A couple down here was fighting. The guy I hadn't seen, but the girl, I think she was the blonde woman from upstairs." The man said.

"Lauren?" Scott asked, panicking. "Lauren Davis?"

"Yeah, that's it. He called her Miss Davis. He hit her in the head and forced her into the car."

Scott swallowed hard as he saw grocery bags laying on the floor, along with her cell phone. Bagels were spilling out of one bag, and a container of milk was leaking from another. Miss Davis. It was Daniel, it had to be. Police arrived moments later.

"I told you!" Scott screamed. "You said you'd keep an eye out! What kind of police are you?" He yelled.

"Calm down, Sir. How do you know Miss Davis?" The officer asked.

"She's my..." He paused. "Lover."

"Okay, and you say you know who did this?"

"Yes, Daniel Evans. He's a former student of hers and a former mental patient. He's delusional and was stalking her after they had a brief relationship. He called her house yesterday and told her he was out of the hospital and he wanted to see her, and that the police did nothing to help her the last time he was stalking her. I know it was him, officer. I told you he was dangerous." Scott said, his voice loud and full of anger.

"Sir, calm down."

"Did anybody get the license plate number?" Scott asked.

"Unfortunately, no." The officer replied.

"Well, what kind of car was it?" Scott demanded.

"You're going to have to let us do our job, Sir. I understand she was being targeted and threatened but because there is no proof she didn't want to get into the car, we can't do much yet."

"What? You have witnesses here saying he hit her and forced her into the car!" Scott yelled.

"Okay, Sir. Listen, after we fill out reports on the incident, we will check on this Daniel Evans guy."

"Keep me up to date." Scott demanded. He didn't know what to do. 

He pulled out his cell phone. He needed to talk to a friend now, somebody to help him demand things of the police and get them to search for Lauren before she had to be declared "missing"--before it was too late. He dialed Steven Harper's number, knowing the principal would be concerned and would want to do everything in his power to find their mutual friend.

Steven was sitting down watching television with his daughter when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Steven asked.

"Steven, Steven it's Scott." He said, on the verge of tears and horribly afraid.

"Scott, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's about Lauren. She's been taken by someone. Hit and forced into a car in front of her apartment... I think it's Daniel Evans." He said.

"The one she pulled the gun on?" He asked.

"Yes. The police are saying she isn't really missing yet even though the witnesses say she was forced into the vehicle. After they get all the reports they'll decide what to do..."

"I'm on my way, Scott." Steven said, hanging up.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Lauren Davis might have been kidnapped." He said worriedly.

"What? By who?"

"An ex boyfriend and former Winslow student who was stalking her. He was in a mental facility but apparently he's out." He said.

"Oh my God, Daddy, that's horrible. Keep me updated, okay?" She asked.

"I will. I have to go down to the scene, now, I don't know when I'll be back." He said.

"Good luck, Dad." Brooke said, genuinely concerned about one of her favorite teachers. On his way out, Steven had an idea. He walked into his office and grabbed a stack of yearbooks from a few years ago. He wasn't quite sure when Daniel had graduated, but he had it narrowed down. Grabbing a few yearbooks, knowing he'd be in at least one of them, he left the house.

Steven arrived to see Scott pacing back and forth angrily. He got out of his car and walked past all the confusion. A few of the cops knew him from all the altercations that had happened at Winslow, and they knew Guber too, except the relatively new one who he spoke to. 

"Steven!" Scott called.

"Scott, anything happen?"

"No, these police officers are half as worried as I am..." Scott said angrily.

"Okay, calm down. Officer, can we speak to someone and give a report?" Steven said.

"Look, we know she was being stalked, alright." The officer began. "The description Mr. Guber gave us of the man who he claims did this matches the description of the witnesses. We're getting a sketch artist over here..."

"Wait, I uh, might have a somewhat recent photo."

"From when?" Scott asked.

"Yearbook photo." Steven said, gesturing to the books in his hand.

"Okay. Let's get a witness over here."

After being shown the picture, the woman said it was him, except older. Exactly what they were expecting to here, the police put out an APB on Daniel Evans and his blue Toyota Corolla. Then, they took the witnesses, Scott, and Steven down to the precinct. They had a computer program age the picture of Daniel to his current age, and Scott and Steven vouched for the fact that he looked exactly like the aged photo a year ago when they had seen him in the halls of Winslow with Lauren. The witnesses then positively identified the photo, saying that was the man who forced the blonde into the car.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Wait," The officer replied. "If we see any suspicious cars that match his, we'll pull 'em over. If he uses his credit card, we'll know."

"So they let this man out of a mental facility?" Steven asked.

"Well, we spoke to his parents. They say he was cured according to doctor's, but we've also found that the parents placed a large donation to the hospital shortly before his release."

"You've got to be kidding me. And all we can do is wait?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid so, Sir. You can stay at the precinct so you can know if there's any news right away."

"Yes, I'll be staying. I'm going to contact Lauren's family and some friends of hers, is that all right?"

"Yes, yes that's okay. The case is currently being handled as a missing person's case." The officer added.

"Thank you for your help, officer." Steven said. "Do you know her parent's number?"

"No... But I've met them, I know their names. I'll call the operator."

"I'll call Louisa and have her notify the faculty, I'm sure they'll want to know. This may become a school issue, being that we return tomorrow." Steven said.

"Let's hope it doesn't take so long." Scott replied. "Let's hope she comes back to us healthy and soon." 

* * * *

They had been driving for some time now, and Daniel was speeding down the highway. Lauren was panicked. She didn't know what to say or do. She decided she had to talk him out of using his gun, or doing something crazy.

"Daniel, you don't want to do this."

"Do what? Have you? You know that's a lie." He said.

"Please, let me go." She said quietly.

"NO! I want old Miss Davis back! She loved me! She liked when I called her Miss Davis, but you flinch whenever you hear it! She had longer hair, it wasn't as perfect! She didn't love Guber! I mean, GUBER? She HATED Guber! She LOVED me! I want her BACK! NOW!"

"I'm not her anymore, Daniel! I've changed! It's OVER!" She replied.

He was doing about eighty-five on the freeway.

"Daniel slow down, you're going to get us killed."

"Not until you change back. Not until you love me again." He said.

Police sirens went off behind him.

"Damn, the cops!"

"It's because you're speeding, Daniel, pull over."

"Why? So you could make up a story about me stalking you or hurting you?"

"You are, Daniel. Look at me! Do you see bruise on my face? You did that!"

"NO! I love you!"

"Pull over the car!" Lauren screamed.

"No!" He replied, flooring the car and speeding for all it was worth.

About an hour after they sat down, an officer walked over to the two of them, who had contacted all the necessary people. Lauren's parents lived about an hour and half away so they hadn't arrived yet. Marilyn Sudor said she was going to come by the station as soon as she could, and a few other teachers promised to come by.

"You're waiting on the missing person's case, right?"

"Yes, do you have news?"

"The police saw a car speeding down the freeway matching the description. It's trying to outrun them."

"It's him." Scott said.

"That's what we think. We've got all out units after it, and they are aware it's a hostage situation."

Just then, Marilyn walked in with Marla Hendrix.

"Is she alright? Did they find her?" Marilyn asked.

"They think they're chasing his car." Steven said.

"We filled out a report on this guy last year, at this very station. How does this happen?" Marilyn asked.

"I don't know. We told the police he was threatening her and they did nothing." Scott said, sitting back down. 

Not much was said after that, and they heard no news on the chase for quite some time, as everyone in the station was remarkably busy. Harry Senate and Ronnie Cooke came down to the station to offer some support, along with Harvey Lipshuiltz who prayed in Hebrew, Danny Hanson who didn't even really know her, and Louisa. Many people don't realize how close teacher's become from working together. Here many of them were, trying to be there when one was hurt. Lauren wondered who was looking for her, who would care that she was gone, as she sat in the car with Daniel.

"Daniel, they're going to shoot at us." Lauren said.

"No they won't." He said.

"You're going to get us killed!" The police were heavily behind them now as Daniel swerved through traffic.

"No I'm not! I'd never hurt Miss Davis!"

"Look at me! Look at what you're doing! Stop it Daniel!"

"NO! You're not HER! You're not Miss Davis! SHE LOVED ME!" He demanded. He was now turned, looking at her in the backseat, holding his gun to her head.

"YOU'RE NOT HER!! YOU'RE NOT MISS DAVIS! SHE LOVED ME!"

"Daniel! The road! WATCH THE ROAD!"

Alarmed, he turned back to the steering wheel and with a screech he tried to avoid the edge of the highway. It was too late.

The officer walked back towards the group of educators awaiting any word on their missing person. He shuffled his feet, not quite knowing how to say what he had to tell them. Sensing his sadness, Scott was afraid.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"It was the man you suspected, and he, um, he ran the car off of the road. It rolled down an embankment..." He trailed off slightly.

"Oh my god." Marilyn gasped, bringing her hand to her face.

"You mean... Are you saying she's..." Scott could barely speak.

"The paramedics did all they could, but her neck was broken. They said she couldn't have felt any pain, that it was instant. I'm sorry." The officer offered, and then left the pained educators with only one another.

The tears started welling up in Scott's eyes. He couldn't speak but he didn't need to. He looked around at the educators, who all had tears in their eyes. Steven was crying, and Scott barely realized he was sobbing. Lauren's parents arrived about five minutes later. The entire group just stood their, in profound silence, tears streaming down their faces. Finally, teachers began to leave. They had all cried--evidence of this was running mascara and puffy eyes. On her way out, Ronnie put her hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott, I know it's early and you probably aren't thinking about it yet, but... That mental facility is guilty of gross negligence. If we took them to court..." She let herself drift off and offered Scott a smile through tears.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He watched Ronnie and Harry exit the station.

Soon they were all gone, except Scott and Steven. Lauren's parents hadn't left either. As they discussed making the funeral arrangements, Scott swallowed hard--she was really gone. Forever. Her parents thanked them for contacting her as soon as they could, and said they were sorry they all had to "share this loss." They were staying in a local hotel, and said they'd probably have Lauren's funeral the day after tomorrow--the second day of the school year. Her funeral would be full of teachers, friends, and students.

"C'mon Scott, let's go home." Steven said.

"Okay." On his way out, Scott passed the officer who had told him the news. "Sir?" Scott asked, getting his attention.

"Yes?" The officer replied.

"Did, um, did Daniel Evans survive the accident?" He asked.

"No." The man replied.

"Thank you." Scott said, walking out. He felt horrible at being happy that Daniel was also killed, but he couldn't help it. Had he lived, Scott would have killed that son of a bitch himself.

"Are you going to be okay, Scott?" Steven asked.

"I don't know, Steven. I loved her." He said, looking up at his friend.

"I know you did. She knew it too, that's what counts."

"I'm just going to miss her so much..." Scott said. "I don't know how I can live without her. Ever since I knew her I knew I could love her. And once I did love her, and she loved me, it's all gone. I'm going to miss her so much..." He repeated.

"We all will. She was special to so many people. I remember," Steven began, himself grieving. "She would come into my office and we'd talk about all that was going on in school. She had given me advice about Brooke, about getting my family back together... She was one of my favorite teachers. I think she knew it, though."

"I think she did. I just hope she knew that all these people are missing her. I hope she knows that now, wherever she is."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Steven said.

"Goodnight, Steven." Scott said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Scott, you don't have to come into work tomorrow.." Steven began.

"No, I do. We should notify the students of her funeral, and um, have an assembly to honor her.."

"Of course, Scott. Get some rest."

"You too." He paused as Steven walked away. "Steven?" He called, as his friend turned around. "Thank you." Scott said, as he too turned to walk away.

Scott walked home that night alone. It was colder than usual, summer was ending. His hands felt empty, so he shoved them in his pockets. He didn't have someone to hold his hand, no gentle presence beside him. No blonde hair bouncing along with him as he went to his apartment. He went to sleep alone, without a body next to him to comfort him or brush away his tears. He woke up alone, and got in his car alone. He had spent nine years being lonely... Hell, even when he was with Meredith he was lonely. Yet suddenly, loneliness hurt. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Of course, he had Steven, his only friend, and even the rest of the faculty, whom he knew would be extremely nice to him considering his personal tragedy. Still, in his heart, he was as lonely as ever. 

end


End file.
